Special Day
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Di spesial ini, tentunya Kuroko Tetsuya berupaya keras menjadikan hari ini spesial dan tak terlupakan untuk Kise Ryouta. A fanfiction for Kise Ryouta's birthday. Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya's love story. (Cover's not mine)


**Special Day  
** Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
By: Dee Cavallone  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Rating: T (nyerempet M dikit)  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: Sedikit OOC, agak nyerempet rate M tapi masih aman dikonsumsi(?) ketika berpuasa, berhati-hatilah pada miss typo  
Summary: Di hari spesial ini, tentunya Kuroko Tetsuya berupaya keras menjadikan hari ini spesial dan tak terlupakan untuk Kise Ryouta. A fanfiction for Kise Ryouta's birthday  
Pairing: KiKuro (Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya)

* * *

Bel selesainya mata pelajaran terakhir berbunyi nyaring. Para siswa sontak membereskan tasnya lalu menjinjingnya. Kuroko termasuk ke dalam siswa yang dengan sedikit terburu membereskan meja dan tasnya lalu bermaksud untuk segera pergi.

"Hei, Kuroko," namun niatan Kuroko tertunda oleh panggilan sesorang. Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Furihata tengah berdiri di samping mejanya yang memang semenjak naik ke kelas 2 SMA Kuroko dan Furihata menjadi teman sekelas.

"Furihata-kun," balas Kuroko sopan.

"Sudah selesai beres-beres? Ayo, kita pulang sama-sama. Kebetulan hari ini latihan libur. Jadi kita bisa—"

"Maaf, Furihata-kun. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini," ujar Kuroko memotong ucapan Furihata.

"E-eh!? Kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Karena aku harus pergi mencari sesuatu."

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu? Mau aku bantu mencarinya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kehilangan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin mencari hadiah."

"Hadiah?"

"Untuk ulang tahun Kise-kun hari ini."

"Eh? Aaaaaaaahhhh. Hari ini ulang tahun Kise? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku duluan, ya."

"Terima kasih, Furihata-kun."

Furihata hanya memberikan cengirannya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Namun panggilan Kuroko membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Furihata-kun, sebaiknya apa yang kuberikan padanya?" tanya Kuroko. Furihata terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab,

"Apa pun yang kau berikan, aku yakin Kise akan senang, Kuroko. Karena hadiah dari kekasih, meski pun itu hal yang sederhana, akan sangat berarti dan istimewa untuk kita."

"Membicarakan tentang hubunganmu sendiri dengan seseorang, Furihata-kun?" goda Kuroko, membuat Furihata bersemu merah.

"Ahahahaha. Mu-mungkin kau bisa coba membuat kue—"

"Aku hanya bisa masak telur rebus dan merebus air."

"Eeeeeerrrrrr. Membelikan baju—"

"Kise-kun seorang model. Lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana memilih baju."

"Uuuuuuuummmm. Merajut syal—"

"Syal di awal musim panas bulan Juni?"

"Ya ampun, Kuroko! Aku menyerah, deh! Kenapa malah aku yang memikirkan hadiah untuk Kise. Yang kekasih Kise kan kau, Kuroko."

"Itu benar. Tapi—"

Furihata menghela napas melihat Kuroko yang terlihat kebingungan dengan wajah datar.

"Begini, deh, Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya pada yang lain? Mungkin mereka bisa membantu?" saran Furihata.

"Baik. Aku mengerti, akan kucoba untuk bertanya pada semuanya. Terima kasih sarannya, Furihata-kun."

"Sama-sama. Sampaikan ucapan selamat dariku untuk Kise, Kuroko. Dan maaf karena aku tidak tahu hari ini ulang tahunnya, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya hadiah."

"Iya, akan kusampaikan Terima kasih, Furihata-kun."

"Satu lagi, Kuroko. Aku yakin apa pun yang kau berikan padanya, Kise akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, walau pun itu adalah sepotong kue kering."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar perumpamaan Furihata. Kemudian Furihata memberi lambaian tangan pada Kuroko, lalu pamit pulang meninggalkan Kuroko yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan masal pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai minus Kise.

 _ **[Aku butuh saran hadiah yang cocok untuk Kise-kun.]**_

Menutup ponsel flip-nya, Kuroko menjinjing tas dan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Kuroko berjalan menuju halte bus yang akan membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari hadiah untuk Kise. Ketika Kuroko tiba di pusat perbelanjaan, Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan balasan dari teman-temannya, yang ternyata mereka semua sudah membalas pesan Kuroko. Kuroko membaca pesan itu satu per satu, yang pertama adalah dari Murasakibara.

 _ **[Aku mau**_ **cake** _ **dari maiubo, Kuro-chin.]**_

 _ **[Aku bertanya hadiah untuk Kise-kun, bukan untukmu Murasakibara-kun.]**_

Kuroko menghela napas lalu membaca pesan kedua yang berasal dari Midorima.

 _ **[**_ **Lucky item** _ **untuk gemini nodayo.]**_

 _ **[Terima kasih atas sarannya. Tapi apa pun**_ **lucky item** _ **gemini itu, aku tidak ingin membawa dan memberikan benda-benda aneh pada Kise-kun.]**_

Berikutnya, Kuroko membuka pesan dari Aomine.

 _ **[Itu gampang, Tetsu. Telanjanglah lalupakai pita di atas kepalamu dan masuk ke dalam kotak besar, kemudian bilang 'Akulah hadiahmu' pada Kise.]**_

 _ **[Eromine-kun, tolong jangan samakan Kise-kun denganmu.]**_

Kuroko mulai hilang harapan atas saran dari teman-temannya. Namun Kuroko memutuskan untuk membaca pesan berikutnya yang berasal dari Akashi. Kuroko berharap Akashi akan memberikan saran yang lebih baik.

 _ **[Apa pun yang kau berikan, aku yakin Kise akan senang, Kuroko. Karena hadiah dari kekasih, meski pun itu hal yang sederhana, akan sangat berarti dan istimewa untuk kita.]**_

Kuroko tersenyum tipis membaca pesan dari Akashi, lalu membalas,

 _ **[Ucapanmu sama persis dengan ucapan Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun.]**_

Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada Kise. Kuroko berkeliling memasuki setiap toko. Berusaha mencari barang yang sekiranya dapat membuat Kise senang dan bahagia.

Pertama Kuroko memasuki toko cokelat, memilih-milih cokelat untuk Kise. Namun Kuroko ingat, ini bukan valentine jadi dia segera keluar dari toko itu. Kemudian Kuroko memasuki toko aksesoris, namun lagi-lagi tidak menemukan aksesoris yang cocok untuk Kise. Kuroko mencoret toko boneka dari daftarnya, tidak mungkin Kuroko memberikan boneka untuk Kise. Akhirnya Kuroko memasuki toko _sport_ dan memutuskan untuk membelikan _wristband_ berwarna biru muda serta _strap_ ponsel berbentuk bola basket untuk Kise.

Kuroko tersenyum senang karena akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hadiah untuk Kise. Memang hadiah yang sangat sederhana, namun mengingat ucapan Furihata dan Akashi, Kuroko berharap Kise menyukai hadiahnya. Lalu ketika mengedarkan pandangannya, Kuroko melihat deretan bunga matahari dipajang di etalase sebuah toko bunga.

' _Bunga matahari? Memang sesuai dengan_ image _Kise-kun,'_ batin Kuroko. Kuroko terlihat berpikir dan menghitung sisa nominal uang di dalam dompetnya. Dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk menambah hadiah Kise. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko bunga.

"Permisi, saya ingin satu buket bunga matahari. Apakah bisa dibeli dengan uang 2000 yen?" tanya Kuroko kepada sang penjual bunga.

"Selamat datang. Tentu saja bisa, Dik. Untuk hadiah?" tanya sang penjual.

"Benar."

"Mau ditambah kartu ucapan?"

"Apa harus menambah biaya bila menambah kartu ucapan?"

"Tidak. Anda bisa mendapatkan buket beserta kartu ucapannya tanpa menambah biaya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya mau."

"Apakah Anda ingin menulis sendiri atau saya yang menuliskan?"

"Saya akan menulisnya sendiri."

"Anda ingin kartu ucapan apa?"

"Kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun."

"Baik. Saya mengerti. Mohon menunggu sebentar."

Tidak lama, sang penjual memberikan sebuah kartu ucapan dan pena pada Kuroko. Kuroko berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menuliskan secarik kalimat ke dalam kartu itu. Setelah selesai, Kuroko memberikan kartu itu pada sang penjual untuk disematkan ke dalam buket bunga. Selagi menunggu Kuroko melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam toko. Mata Kuroko terpaku pada gulungan pita berbagai warna yang terpajang di rak di samping kasir.

"Maaf," panggil Kuroko pada sang penjual yang tengah merangkai bunga.

"Iya?" jawab sang penjual.

"Apa gulungan pita itu dijual?"

"Ah, iya. Pita-pita itu juga dapat dibeli. Apa Anda ingin membelinya?"

"Berapa harganya?"

"Untuk satu gulungan harganya 150 yen."

"Saya ambil yang berwarna kuning satu gulung."

"Baik. Saya mengerti. Ah, pesanan Anda sudah selesai," sang penjual menyerahkan buket bunga matahari pada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih," Kuroko menerima buket bunga tersebut.

"Buket bunga seharga 2000 yen ditambah segulung pita kuning seharga 150 yen. Totalnya menjadi 2150 yen. Apa Anda ingin pitanya dibungkus?"

"Tidak perlu dibungkus. Saya akan mengantongi pita itu," ujar Kuroko sambil menyerahkan uang pada sang penjual.

"Baik. Uang Anda 2500 yen, kembaliannya 350 yen. Terima kasih banyak."

"Terima kasih kembali. Permisi," Kuroko melangkah keluar dari toko bunga setelah mengantongi uang kembalian dan segulung pita.

"Sekarang saatnya mengunjungi Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

– 000ooo000 –

Bel apartemen Kise berbunyi nyaring. Dengan sedikit berlari, Kise menuju pintu sembari bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini.

"Ya? Siapa _ssu_?" Kise membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati sebuket bunga matahari langsung tersodor ke depan wajahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kise-kun," buket bunga sedikit diturunkan sehingga Kise dapat melihat siapa yang memberinya buket bunga itu.

"Ku-Kurokocchi," sahut Kise tidak percaya akan Kuroko yang mengunjunginya malam-malam. "Ah, ayo masuk, Kurokocchi," lanjut Kise sambil membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk.

"Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu," salam Kuroko sambil memasuki apartemen Kise. "Silahkan bunganya dan juga hadiahnya," Kuroko memberikan Kise bunga dan hadiahnya yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kise.

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi~ Aku senang sekali Kurokocchi mau repot-repot datang dan memberiku hadiah _ssu_ ~" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Kuroko memberi sikutan pada perut Kise yang membuat Kise mengaduh dan melepaskan tidak mempedulikan rintihan Kise dan berjalan memasuki ruang TV Kise.

"Sepertinya Kise-kun sudah menerima banyak hadiah yang bagus," ujar Kuroko yang melihat tumpukan hadiah dan bunga-bunga mewah di ruang TV Kise.

"Tetap saja semua itu tidak seistimewa hadiah dari Kurokocchi _ssu_."

"Hadiahku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan semua ini, Kise-kun."

"Apa pun yang Kurokocchi berikan, akan selalu lebih baik daripada hadiah semewah apa pun. Ah, ternyata di dalam buket bunga ini ada kartu ucapan—nyaaaa," suara nyaring dan berisik Kise memelan, membuat Kuroko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kise bergetar membaca kartu ucapan yang terselip di buket bunga matahari.

"Kise-kun?" panggil Kuroko.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Kurokocchi, ini maksudnya apa?" Kise gelagapan menunjukkan isi kartu ucapan dari Kuroko. Kuroko membaca tulisannya dalam kartu ucapan itu,

 _[To my beloved Kise Ryouta-kun.  
Happy birthday and I will make this day become a special just like you in my heart.  
With love, Kuroko Tetsuya.]_

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Ti-tidak ada yang salah, sih. Ta-tapi aku tidak mengira Kurokocchi akan menulis sesuatu seperti ini _ssu_. Ini sangat romantis _ssu_!"

"Karena aku memang ingin membuat hari ini spesial dan tak terlupakan, Kise-kun."

"Eh?"

Kuroko merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan segulung pita kuning yang dibelinya. Lalu Kuroko melilitkan pita itu di sekeliling tubuhnya dan berkata,

"Will you accept this special present, Ryouta-kun?"

Kise berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyeringai lalu merengkuh Kuroko ke dalam gendongannya.

"Yes, I will, Tetsuya," dan membawa Kuroko memasuki kamarnya.

— Tamat —

 **Omake**

Kise terbangun keesokan harinya dan mendapati sisi tempat tidurnya kosong. Seingat Kise, seharusnya Kuroko terlelap di sebelahnya setelah semalam melewati malam panas berdua. Kise bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menguap.

"Kurokocchi?" panggil Kise sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Kuroko. Mendapati kamarnya kosong, Kise turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar dengan hanya mengenakan selembar celana dalam.

Betapa leganya Kise mendapati Kuroko tengah merebus air sambil mengoles mentega ke roti bakar di dapur. Kise berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan terbelalak melihat Kuroko yang mengenakan kaos miliknya –yang sangat kebesaran di tubuh Kuroko– dan tidak mengenakan bawahan apa-apa. Paha putih nan mulus Kuroko terpampang jelas di mata Kise.

"Ku-Kurokocchiii!?" Kise memanggil nyaris tersedak ludah.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kise-kun. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan," jawab Kuroko yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mata Kise tidak lepas dari bokong dan paha Kuroko. Perlahan tangan Kise terulur untuk meremas bokong Kuroko.

' _No pants!?'_ jerit Kise dalam hati.

"Hngh! Kise-kun, hentikan. Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan kita," ujar Kuroko yang berusaha menepis tangan Kise dari bokongnya, namun tangan Kise dengan lihai memijat dan meremas lembut bokong Kuroko.

"Ya. Aku akan makan sarapanku, Kurokocchi," jawab Kise sambil terus menggerayangi tubuh Kuroko.

"Hmmhh. Ta—ahh—tapi aku belum selesai menyiapkan sarapan."

"Bukan sarapan yang itu, tapi sarapan yang ini," Kise menyeringai memandang mata Kuroko. Kuroko dapat melihat kilat berbahaya dari manik madu Kise.

"Ki-Kise-kun—" Kuroko menghindari tatapan Kise dan melirik ke bagian bawah Kise. Bagian depan Kise yang tertutupi celana dalam terlihat menonjol. Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, membuat Kise semakin mengembangkan seringainya. Mematikan kompor yang sedang memasak air, Kise mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke lantai dapur.

"Selamat makan Kurokocchi~~"

— (kali ini beneran) Tamat —

* * *

Happy birthday for beloved copycat Kise Ryouta…. Semoga makin langgeng dan lengket sama Kurokocchi-nya….Eh? Kalian menemukan slight AkaFuri? Mungkin hanya perasaan kalian saja… *siul-siul* #TebarkanCintaPadaKiKuroDanAkaFuri

Special thanks for CALICO atas pencerahan(?) idenya…. Semoga ini bisa sedikit memuaskan dahaga kita yang kekeringan KiKuro yah, Neko-san….

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fiksi Dee~~ Mind to review?

mdn17062016


End file.
